


Titanic

by HeartandHeadAlways



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartandHeadAlways/pseuds/HeartandHeadAlways
Summary: A short fic based on Lucy's journal entry that we never got to see.





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t get over the Titanic journal entry, I can’t even tell you how many times I have read it -- so of course that means another new GARCY fic for you! I hope I do the beautiful journal entry justice. I am writing from Lucy’s point of view since I am basing it off her journal.

I sat wrapped up in a wool blanket and stared out at the vast open sea, watching the sun rise above the horizon just like it was any other day. Flynn sat down beside me, his leg gently pressing against mine. “Lucy…” He said softly, I barely heard him with all the commotion of people, the ships engine, and the sound of the waves crashing. I slowly turned my head to face him, he looked tired – exhausted really, we had both been through so much.

Flynn didn’t say a word. He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away the couple tears that had fallen from my eye with his thumb. I instinctively leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. The moment I opened my eyes Flynn closed the space between us and kissed me. The instant our lips touched all the pain – losing Amy, finding out who my family was, being betrayed by my mother, her ultimate death, and the entire mess with Wyatt and Jessica, every single ounce of pain that I had felt for so long dissipated. So, I kissed him back. Again…and again.

I am not sure who pulled away and broke the kiss first. We pressed our foreheads together and smiled at one another. “It will still be a day or so before we reach the shore. You should get some sleep.” He said softly as he held up a single silver key. “Go sleep. I will make sure Emma doesn’t try anything else. Although she saved who she came to save so I think we should be safe.”

I stood up and took his hand that didn’t hold the key in mine. “Stop. You are just as exhausted as I am. If you think I will be able to sleep while you are here, you are crazy.”

Flynn smiled and looked down at the floor of the deck. “If you insist.”

I followed Flynn to the room. It was definitely not as extraordinary as the sweet on the Titanic we had but it was more than good enough to sleep in. Once we were inside Flynn locked the door and placed his gun at the small table by the bed. 

“Can you turn around?” I asked as I tossed the damp blanket that was wrapped around me on the floor. Flynn gave me a confused look. “I don’t want to sleep in these clothes, they are still soaked.” Flynn nodded and turned his back to me and faced the door. I quickly pulled off my light weight jacket and then slipped out of my dress and slip. I tossed my bra and panties on top of the growing pile. I grabbed a towel from under the nightstand and wrapped it around me before getting into bed. “Okay.” I said softly. The bed was again not as comfortable as the one on the Titanic but it felt amazing to lay in a warm dry bed. Flynn turned around and took a seat in what looked like the most uncomfortable chair in the world. “What are you doing?” I asked as I sat up a bit and pulled the thick comforter over my body.

“Go to sleep.”

“I told you I wouldn’t sleep unless you do. You are way too tall to be able to sleep comfortably there.”

Flynn laughed. He looked adorable when he smiled and it always made me smile. “I will be fine.”

“No.” I said simply. “Take your clothes off and get in bed.” Flynn raised his eyebrow at my words and I laughed. “You know what I mean. There is another towel under here.” I said pointing to the bottom shelf on the nightstand. I held my towel close to my body and turned to face the opposite wall. “Hurry up.”

Just a few seconds later I felt him slip into bed beside me. He placed his arm around my stomach and gently pulled me closer to him. “Happy?” He whispered against my ear.

“Mmhmmm” I said as I cuddled deeper into the bed. After a few minutes I turned to face him, keeping myself as close to him as before. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, he looked so peaceful. “Garcia.” I whispered.

A smile immediately spread across his lips at my use of his first name. “Yes.” He whispered back as he slowly opened his eyes. I brought my hand up to his cheek and traced his smile with my thumb – I loved when he smiled. 

I stared at him for a few seconds before closing the space between us and kissing him. Flynn’s hand landed on the back of my neck and gently pulled me even closer to him. I let my hands get lost in his soft hair as we continued to slowly kiss. I could feel through the cheap thin towels just how much he was enjoying our romantic make out session. I placed the palm of my hand against his chest and gently pushed him back so he was lying on his pillow. I moved from his lips to his jaw down to his neck leaving a trail of light kisses behind. Flynn’s hands ran up and down the sides of my body. I pushed myself up so I was lying on top of him. I kissed back up to his lips and then pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

It wasn’t just the right time and place. And it wasn’t because of the cold. We needed eachother. I could see it in the way he looked at me. I felt it in the way he way he took me in his arms – the same arms I used to run from – but not anymore.

Flynn’s hands gently touched the top of my towel and then looked at me to see if it was okay. I gave him a small smile. He gently pealed the towel from my body and pushed it aside then rolled us over so he was on top. “You are gorgeous.” He whispered before placing a kiss on my lips and working his way to my neck. I placed my hands on his hips and unwrapped the towel from him. He kissed his way down my neck to my chest. His tongue licked my nipple then gently blew on it, it drove me crazy.

“Garcia.” I moaned.

He let out a soft laugh and kissed back up to my neck. “I like that.” He said before running his teeth over my earlobe.

“What?” I asked.

“You saying my name.” He kissed me again. My hands ran up and down the sides of his body – I loved how he felt. I reached down and positioned him at my entrance. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. He brushed his nose against mine and smiled before pushing into me.

That night I felt safe and protected and loved…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
